Dream Works High
by mystories.net
Summary: Elsa and Anna grew up home schooling their whole life and then one day they go to high school. Anna is 14 turning 15 and Elsa is 17 turning 18. Elsa is the nervous shy type but once you get to know her she can be loving and fun. Anna is Stubborn and high spirited with the happiest attitude. They meet friends… Jelsa, Kristanna, and Flynnuzzel and maybe more. summary sucks :P
1. Chapter 1 Elsa's POV

**12/10/14**

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic! I have not finished the first one and I don't think I will in a while… enough of that! You don't care about my last fanfic (it has nothing to do with this story btw) you care about this one! So basically it's modern and no powers and Elsa is 17 going to be 18 and Anna is 14 going to be 15. Both in high school just different grades and they were home schooled their whole life just the two of them and never had friends except for each other. Elsa is an ice skater and takes a private lesson that is just a hobby and Elsa and Anna take private singing lessons together. They have a white pomsky (mix of a husky and Pomeranian look it up) named Olaf a boy. This first chapter is when Elsa was 8 and Anna was 5. And btw I don't mind if you point out a mistake or spelling error, actually I enjoy it when you do! ;D Anyways… I better get writing. BYE! ****I write (BYE!) like that all the time so it's kind of like a catch phrase. Now lets begin!**

**Chapter 1 Elsa's POV**

I was sleeping soundly when all the sudden I woke up to Anna on top of me.

"Get up! Get up! Lets go play!" said Anna.

"No, it's the middle of the night get off!"

"But it's snowing outside! Don't you want to build a snowman?" When Anna said that my eyes shot open and a smile appeared on my lips. Seeing this, Anna got up and dragged me out of bed.

Right now I was in matching pajamas that was pants and a buttoned up long sleeve shirt since it was winter and it was blue and the buttons were purple. Anna was wearing the same long sleeve buttoned up shirt and pants except hers was yellow with pink buttons. She had her hair in pigtails and mine was in a French braid with a blue headband.

I quickly put on white gloves, a blue winter jacket, white socks, and blue flats. Anna put on pink earmuffs, and pink jacket, blue mittens, and brown boots.

After that, Anna dragged me out the room, down the stairs, and into the front yard. Snow was everywhere! It was so cold the lake was frozen!

Anna and I pushed the snow into a ball and then did another ball of snow smaller and another even smaller. We stacked the balls and then rushed around to find rocks and sticks and when we were done something still didn't seem right.

_The nose! _I thought. I was about to tell Anna when we saw a cute little white puppy coming to us. Anna looked with awe as the puppy came closer to us. Then she ran over and hugged the puppy cuddling with it.

"What should we name him Elsa?" She asked with joy.

"Olaf." I said quickly.

"I love you Olaf!" She replied.

After a while of her snuggling with the puppy we both chased the puppy around the yard having the time of our lives.

Anna then went on the frozen lake right on the edge and slipped and fell. I tried catching her but I was too late. She fell and hit her head hard.

"Anna!" I ran over to her.

"Mamma, Papa!" I screamed starting to cry.

"Your okay Anna, I got you." I said, my tears fading away.

They banged the doors open scaring Olaf away and ran to Anna and I. Mom was wearing a purple nightgown and dad was wearing pajama, blue pants and a buttoned up black long sleeve shirt.

"Elsa, what have have you done!" My dad said running to us.

"It was an accident." I said defending myself.

"I'm sorry, Anna" I whispered to her.

Mom quickly grabbed her.

"We need to go to the hospital." My dad said and we all ran to the car.

We got in, dad driving, mom holding Anna in the passenger seat, and I in the back seat. We were in a brand new white GCM. Dad speed to the hospital and when we were there the employees asked what happened and when dad told them they quickly took her to a room and told us to wait outside. Once we went in I saw Anna on the bed and I began crying. The doctor told then they were lucky she didn't fall in the ice or she would have died. They said she would wake tomorrow.

They left and we stayed there all night in chairs just staring at her crying. After hours, it was daylight and I started to worry more with every second. Finally at around 3pm she woke up. We all ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"You hit your head but you're alright now thank goodness." Mom said.

"What are you talking about, where am I?" Anna asked.

Dad ran out of the room. He came back with the doctor who told us to leave. We left and relief and fear took over.

_She's okay! But what if something else happened, what if I do this again? I won't be able to get over this; no way I would live through this again. If I do this again I will be so upset I will run away and never come back. What if Anna lost something when she hit her head? She could be mental right now for all I know! _Suddenly my mind filled with all these horrible what ifs. The doctor came out with a concerned face and my mind went racing with fear.

"We need to talk in private." He told my parents and they followed him into a room.

When they came out my mom was crying and my dad had a concerned face.

"What happened?" I basically screamed.

Mom stopped crying and walked over to me "Y-your s-sister has lost her memory of the past y-year." She exclaimed in sobs.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening!" I quickly ran to the bathroom crying over the sink. Mom came in and sat next to me calming me down.

"Calm down, I know its hard but you and Anna can go make up for the memory's starting tomorrow."

"No! I want to keep my distance from her for a while." I replied.

"If you want, but she is leaving the hospital tomorrow and your father and I are going to tell her everything that's happened in the past year and you two can get a month off of school so you can connect together again."

After that, she took my hand and led me home and all I could think of was Anna. Dad stayed there with Anna while mom helped calm me down at home.

**A week later…**

Mom thinks its time to talk to her now cause I haven't even left my room at all. I have a bathroom built in my room and I've been eating in my room and no school for a month. I agreed with her and left my room for once this week. I met Anna in the living room and she looked up at me in shock slowly making her way towards me. She was wearing a green T-shirt with a black vest, and a green puffy skirt with purple dots that went to her knees with white socks, and black flats, with her signature pigtails. I had on a blue long sleeve shirt with a blue and black vest and a long blue skirt with black snowflakes on the bottom. I had my hair in its usual French braid and a black headband. Anna and I love dresses and skirts.

"Is it really you Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes Anna, it's me." I replied

Her confused face turned to complete happiness and she ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back smiling and after that we went to the kitchen for breakfast. We had chocolate-chip pancakes. Mmm… my favorite, chocolate. Then we went to the study hall and talked about everything that happened in the past year. After hours of talking I felt like the happiest girl in the world but I told myself to never go outside again and to always stay inside the mansion for ever only with Anna. Anna grew high trust in me and we only hung for like what… 4 hours?

**A month later**

I started taking ice skating classes for the first time and I was a natural. The first time I went on the ice I didn't fall once. The ice skating ring was inside since we live in a mansion we could build one in here. I am NEVER going outside again. Not even in the gated yard. Only inside the mansion with mom, dad, the servants, and of course Anna. My parents wouldn't let us go outside anyways even if we wanted to anymore. Anna wanted to go outside but they said no and hired a bodyguard named Marshmallow. Out of all the names in the world why Marshmallow? Plus, he is a BODYGUARD! Anyways… Anna and I went back to home schooling and started singing lessons again. We took singing lessons sense we were what… 3? I don't know but it was a long time ago. My birthday was a week ago and I'm 9 now. Anna's birthday is in April and she will be 6. Christmas was 2 days ago and about 2 weeks ago we found Olaf again and adopted him. Life is going great so far.

**Well hope you liked the first chapter. In the next I will go into detail about the mansion and spoil alert: Elsa and Anna's parents are rich because they own a town on the beach and trade with other big towns. Next chapter will be another time jump. ;) See ya gots ta go. **

**Question: What would you do if you were Elsa when Anna hit her head on the ice?**


	2. Chapter 2 Elsa

**12/11/14**

**So I said I was going to go in detail about the mansion and I am! Remember this is modern! So when you watched Frozen it's the same blueprint but instead of like stone and stuff for the floors and walls everything is dark wood, even the walls. It's ALL dark brown wood. Since they are rich they have modern golden chandeliers and the ballroom is instead the living room. The kitchen they don't really go in cause the servants make the food but it has the dark wood walls and ceilings and white tile floors. The bedrooms have the same dark wood floors but each bedroom has normal walls and ceilings in a tan type of color. Everything in the house (other than the furniture) is a neutral shade, except Elsa and Anna's rooms. Their room has the same dark wood floors and same tan ceilings but their walls are pink and white and the have a white chimney in their room with a built in bathroom they share (in the bathroom the walls are tan) and their door is covered in blue and green swirls. Well their room was pink and white in the first chapter now it's all blue in this chapter. Btw when Anna left the hospital Elsa was in a different room for that week but she went back to the room with Anna after they started hanging out again. The furniture of the house I will let your imagination take care of. Btw there is a brick chimney in the living room. Just thought I'd add that and there are LOTS of bedrooms in the house and half of them are not in use. Like 20 bedrooms and the servants take up a lot of bedrooms but they still have some left over. Well thank you to my first reviewer on this story. So far I have 1 reviewer and 1 follower. I better get on writing sorry but it took awhile to describe the house but at least now you know. Oh crap… I forgot to detail the yard! So the yard is HUGE and there is a BIG metal gate going around the house and outside the gate to the right of the house is a driveway with a garage. Inside the gate on the left side of the house there is a really small pond. So in my last chapter I said there was going to be a BIG time jump and there is. Anna and Elsa aren't 14 and 17 yet sadly but right now in this chapter Elsa is 12 and Anna is 9. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry for a LONG authors note but I had to tell you everything up there. So here's the next chapter, enjoy! ;D **

**Chapter 2 Elsa's POV**

I wake up all the sudden to Anna opening the door.

"Elsa! Do you want to ride our new bikes?" We just got them a couple weeks ago for Christmas. She is so clumsy on it.

"I just woke up, go away and let me get dressed." I replied.

"Ok, bye!" She said back.

I got up, stretched my arms, and yarned. Today was going to be a big day learning how to ride our new bikes. It was really cold in here so I decided to wear some warm clothes even though we were going to learn inside in the halls. When I said I'm never going outside again I meant it. It's been 5 years since the… incident. My hair was in its usual French braid and I put on a black tank top with purple stripes and a blue jacket and loose blue jeans. I put blue socks on with black flats and I put on some white gloves cause my hands were cold. After that I opened the door to see Anna waiting for me impatiently. She was wearing a green long sleeve shirt, a brown vest, blue jeans, green socks, and black flats. She had on her signature hairstyle in two braids.

"Come on Elsa!" She dragged me down the end of the hall and there I saw mom and dad. Mom was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, a pink and black jacket, blue jeans, white sneakers, and hair in a bun. Dad was wearing tan pants and a buttoned up black shirt with black sneakers. They both had on proud smiles. Beside them were two brown bikes, they were brand new and one was a little bigger than the other. Anna ran over to them and quickly got on the smaller one and fell down. I was worried for a split second and then I heard her mumble "Stupid floor." Suddenly the worry turned to complete laughter and I busted out laughing.

"Y-you okay A-anna?" I asked between laughs.

She pouted and said "Whatever."

Our parents now started laughing a bit and then cleared up their throats and turned serious.

"You girls be careful and we will watch you the whole way." My dad said.

"Okay." I said giggling.

"Of course." My sister replied also giggling.

I carefully went on the bike. It was a bit wobbly and hard to catch my balance. Once I steadied myself I slowly rode forward and with every passing second I went faster and faster. Meanwhile Anna went on it head strong with no doubt in her mind and started pedaling fast as soon as she got on it. After about a minute of riding I was going full speed and then I saw Anna rushing past me. I speed up a bit to catch up with her when I heard a loud _thump _and moaning. I quickly jumped of my bike and ran down the stairs to see a dizzy Anna trying to get up. Mom and dad followed closely behind me. I got to her first and held her in my arms. About to cry, I heard some giggling and looked down to see a smiling Anna. Relief flowed through me and then some anger.

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" I screamed.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." She said back.

"I love you, Anna." I said before running up the stairs into me and Anna's room.

"Elsa!" I heard my family call after me.

I didn't care though I kept on running and once I was at my room I slammed the door and leaned against it. I heard a knock on my door and Anna's voice came out.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" _she sang.

"No Anna, go away." I replied.

I heard footsteps walk away and then I heard some coming again. I heard a knock again and thinking it was Anna I said, "I told you to go away Anna!"

Then I felt the door open so I turned my head, mom and dad stepped in with faces mixed with worry and anger.

"We told you not to run on your sister like that." Mom said.

"I just need some time alone" I said looking at the floor.

They nodded sadly and left the room. I could feel myself getting cold but I liked the feeling. I went over to my desk and slipped my coat and gloves off. Smiling a bit I went to my bed and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up to birds chirming at the window. Anna and I share a room but she knows when I'm like this to give me my space. I started to feel hungry since I didn't eat yesterday so I peeked my head out the door calling one of my servants. I asked her to get me some breakfast and she said okay and left. I felt my stomach growling and went to my bed and sat down. I usually stayed in my room for like a month now if I was upset. It used to only take about a week but as I got older I needed more time to myself. Anna would come in here every now and then to get something but she would usually leave me be. I was grateful for that cause at first she was the complete opposite when she was little. I heard someone knocking on my door and the servant came in holding French toast.

"Thank you." I said getting my plate of food and sitting down.

"Your welcome." She said leaving my room.

After eating I set the plate outside my room and I turned around and started reading on the bed. I felt something warm and fuzzy beside me and turned around to see Olaf next to me.

"Olaf!" I said with joy and started snuggling with Olaf. He has grown since we first found him. He was 5 years old now and I hope he lives long. I think he lives about 15 years so I might have 10 more years with him. I held the dog close to me petting his fur. It was so soft. My birthday is coming up soon but I don't care. It's in like a week I think.

**1 Month later…**

So I started leaving my room now and talking and hanging out with my family again. Life is going great and since I was in my room on my birthday we celebrated it like a day after I came out of my room and I got great presents. While I was in my room I still went to school. Anna and I just home schooled in our room instead of the study room. **(you know where Anna was when Olaf almost melted to save her by the fireplace? That is the study room) **I ate in my bedroom while Anna ate in the dinning room. I had Olaf keep me company. Once I was ready to leave my room my family and I talked about everything that's happened while I was in my room. Anna slept in there with me but she knew better to leave me alone when I was like this. On my birthday my parents got me an iPod to listen to music. My parents also got me new ice skates and some new clothes. Anna got me a big birthday card and when you open it, it sings my favorite song by Demi Lovato called _Let it Go. _I listen to that song all the time on my new iPod. I've also been getting really good at ice-skating. I'm 13 now and Anna will be 10 in April. Life is really great right now.

**So what did you think? Tell me in the review and I like it if you point out a mistake. And if you have any questions feel free to ask. Next chapter is another time jump! Also I edit the first chapter a bit and I will tell you if I edit this chapter. ;D review and favorite and follow! See u guy's next time BYE! **

**Question: What would you do if you were Anna when Elsa ran in her room?**


	3. Chapter 3 Elsa and Anna

**12/13/14**

**So I said this would be another time jump and it is. We are almost at the part where they go to high school but I think it will be the chapter after the next one. Btw in this story Anna does NOT have that white steak in her hair because if Elsa doesn't have powers then how could she even get it? In this chapter Anna is 14 turning 15 and Elsa is 17 turning 18. Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 3 Elsa's POV**

Today is a very big day. My parents will be gone for 2 weeks. It's in the middle of summer, August. I'm worried about them for some reason. I just have this odd feeling when I think of them leaving for 2 weeks. I tried to convince them to stay but they said it's very important. They said they are going to talk about important trade business. They also said Anna and I are old enough to care for our selves and we will have the servants. I'm worried about them though. I woke up before Anna; she used to wake up really early in the mornings when we were little. Now she is a very heavy sleeper and it's hard to get her up. She sleeps so late now. It's 9am and they leave at 12. I'm here pacing in my room while Anna is asleep (in the same room). I stopped pacing for a moment and thought hard.

_What if they don't come back? What if something happens while they are gone? What if Anna gets hurt again? Or what if my parents get hurt while they are gone or even worse… what if they die? No, no don't think like that of course they will return safely. I'm just loosing my mind. But if they or Anna died or something while they were gone I would never forgive myself. Even if it wasn't my fault. _I suddenly got snapped out of my thoughts to a yawning Anna getting up and out of bed.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Anna asked seeing my concerned face.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." I replied.

"Elsa, there is no need to be scared. Mom and dad are grown-ups and they can take care of themselves." Was she reading my mind? She was right though. They are our parents and they raised us. If anything they should be worried about us.

"Okay Anna, your right." As soon as I said that her face filled up with excitement.

"I know Elsa, I know." I laughed at this and she joined in and we both stood there laughing for about 5 minutes. Anna was wearing pajamas; a black tank top with a green robe and loose yellow shorts and her two signature braids. Right now I was wearing pajamas too; a tight long sleeve purple shirt with red stripes and loose purple sweat pants. I had my hair in a loose bun. My hands were cold (like always) so I put on my white gloves. After putting my gloves on, I picked up my iPod and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was 10:04. How could I have been pacing and thinking for an entire hour! I must be loosing my mind. I turned around to Anna who was smiling with excitement and then frowned when she saw my serious face.

"What's wrong Elsa?" She asked looking worried.

"Nothing! It's just getting late and they are leaving in two hours so we should start getting ready." Her eyes widened.

"Elsa! We need to get ready!"

She ran to the bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush yanking her knots out. She always wakes up with a bedhead now and it's hilarious. I giggled to myself and went to my closet to decide what to wear. I looked over at all my shirts. They were mostly blue. I scanned through them and one caught my attention. I was a blue crop top with a collar. Next I looked for some bottoms. I saw a pair of skinny jeans that went up my waist so it would cover my belly. I put on the outfit and admired it. Then I went and put on a thin purple jacket and kept my white gloves on. I slipped on some black flats and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. I took it down and put it up again in a tighter bun. Next I put on a big golden necklace with a dark blue diamond on it. I don't really like jewelry but I felt like wearing some today. Anna and I have our ears pierced but never wear earrings. I think it's been over a year since I wore earrings and same with Anna. I then brushed my teeth and stepped out of the bathroom and saw Anna had finished getting ready at the same time. She had on a black tank top with golden stripes, a thin green jacket, high wasted orange shorts, and brown flats with her two braids.

"Ready to eat breakfast? I'm starving!" Anna said running out the room into the dinning room. I walked down there taking my time.

I smiled when I saw bananas, pineapples, grapes, and more! I also saw blueberry pancakes. I went and sat down next to Anna eating with all my manors. Anna completely forgot hers though. She was talking with her mouth full and I couldn't understand and word she was saying. She was eating so fast. When she saw my disgusted face she swallowed all the food in her mouth and muttered a _sorry_ and started eating slowly not talking anymore. I gave the smallest smile and continued eating. Then I left the room and stopped in the hallway to pull out my iPod. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was 11:48! My eyes widened and I ran back to the dining room and grabbed Anna's arm dragging her out of the room.

"Elsa stop! What are you doing?"

"Its 11:48!" I yelled.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She replied almost speechless.

When we got to the living room we saw our parents with suitcases getting ready to leave. They wore very fancy clothes. Mom had on a beautiful long sleeve blue dress with a long thin purple and black jacket; she had her hair in a tight bun with a silver headband covered in diamonds and a blue diamond necklace. The dress was so long you couldn't see her shoes. Dad was wearing a red shirt with a black tux and fancy black shoes. They looked so beautiful.

Anna ran over and hugged mom and dad happily "See you in 2 weeks." She said smiling. They all smiled except me who was frowning a little with my head down.

"Do you have to go?" I asked sadly. They gave a small nod.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." They both smiled and left. They were going in a car that went to a ship that was going town so they can make big trade arrangements. I sadly sighed and went to my room. Anna followed close behind but didn't say a word. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I decided to take a nap. I had nothing better to do. I opened the door and fell down hard on the bed then threw the covers over me and made myself comfortable. Anna came in the room.

"Elsa, I'm goanna read in the study room."

"Okay." I replied and when she shut the door I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Anna's POV**

I left the room not knowing what to do. I am so bored. I decided to go to the study room like I said I would go. No one goes in the study room so I could do whatever I wanted in there. When I was in there, I had this energy inside me begging to come out. I decided to sing, that usually does the trick.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play,_

_I never see you anymore,_

_Come out the door,_

_It's like you've gone away._

_We used to be best buddies,_

_And now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

_Okay bye._

*break*

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue,_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls._

_It gets a little lonely, _

_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by."_

I wrote that song myself. I haven't finished it though. When Elsa got really upset and stayed in her room I would work on this song. What else would I do? Some times I would sing it to her but I would usually leave her be. That song did work though, I'm not as hyper as I was before I sang. But I'm still bored. I'm guess I'm going to look at some pictures. I hope she wakes up soon.

**A couple hours later**

These pictures are so boring. I'm going to loose my mind. I don't care; I'm waking Elsa up. After all it's already been what… 3 hours? Yep, I'm definitely waking Elsa up. I just got up the stairs and I was walking down the hallway when I saw… Elsa? Elsa!

**Elsa's POV**

When I woke up it was about 3pm. I decided to hang out with Anna cause she was probably bored out of her mind. I got up and fixed the wrinkles in my top, after that I walked out the door and started heading to the study room where Anna said she would be when I heard footsteps running to me. I turned around to find a smiling Anna.

"Elsa! I've been waiting for you to get up!" she said with joy.

"Okay, Anna! Okay!" I said as she was blabbering on and on about what she was doing and how bored she was.

We ending out talking and hanging out for the rest of the day but in my mind I felt the slightest concern for my parents.

**A week later…**

I was in my room and Anna was in the study room when all the sudden there was a fast, soft knock on my door and one of my servants came in with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked in the most concerning voice.

"Miss, your parents were in a… accident" she replied in a soft tone.

"What happened?" I asked basically screaming.

"Well miss… there was a storm and… they didn't make it." She said back in a low, comforting voice.

"What! What do you mean?" I said about to burst in tears.

"They were on the boat and... there was a big storm and... we found them and… they are… dead." She said in the lowest voice possible.

I lost my balance and fell on my knees, crouching the floor breaking into sobs. Oh what will Anna think?

**Anna's POV **

I was walking down the halls as happy as ever and then a servant came rushing to me.

"Princess Anna!" She said in a worried tone.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Um… let's talk in private" she replied.

"Okay...?" I said even more curious now.

She grabbed my arm softly and led me back to the study room where I was trying to write the next part of my song. I failed miserably on writing the next part.

"Anna…?" She asked ever so soft.

"Yes?" I was the most curious person on earth by now, but I was worried by what her answer might be. She made this seem very important and… hard… maybe sad?

"Your mother and father…" She paused.

_What is she going to say? Did they have another baby? Or did an accident happen? I hope not, out of all things in the world I'm sure that didn't happen. Maybe they… got robbed? No, no that's not it. Well what else could it be! _My mind went racing with curiosity until she finally finished her sentence.

"… Got hit by a storm when they were traveling on boat" She finally finished and wait… did she say they were in a storm when out on sea!

"What! Are they okay?" I asked so fast even I barely understood myself."

"Um… well… they aren't exactly okay…"

"Are they in the hospital?" I asked with all the concern inside me.

"No they… didn't make it," Those last three words she said echoed in my mind.

_Didn't make it. Didn't make it. Didn't make it. Didn't make it. Didn't make it. _

I ran out the room in sobs and made my way to me and Elsa's room. I continued sobbing until I noticed Elsa was in there too. She was on the ground crying. When she looked up to me her eyes were red and puffy and she opened her arms as if to ask me for a hug. I ran over to her and squeezed her tight. We both cried into each other's necks. I knew she was going to be in her room for a long time… longer than usual. We both fell asleep like that on the floor.

**A month later Elsa's POV**

I've been in my room for a long time. I still hang out with Anna, but it's not the same. I'm really overprotective with her now. I never let myself have any fun anymore. Now I'm strict and boring but I don't care. When I said never leave my room, I mean it. The only bathroom I use is in my room. I eat at the desk in my room. I pet Olaf, read, listen to music on my iPod (with my headphones in), and watch TV in my room. I home school in my room (with Anna) I quit ice skating and singing. Anna still goes to singing class though. I think I'm staying in my room forever. No, I know I'm staying in my room forever, not think. I can tell Anna is miserable even through her positive attitude. Right now I'm just leaning against my door thinking about everything. My parent's funeral was today but I didn't go. Anna did, but she seemed really sad today. It's fall now but it's really cold today. Right now I'm wearing a black dress with thin blue lines through it and I had my hair in a tight bun with gray flats. I wore a dress because it was my parent's funeral and even though I didn't go I decided to wear the dress anyways for them. I'm just sitting here thinking about my parents and I feel like I will burst into tears any second. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming to my door slowly. It's followed by a fast, soft knock. Once I hear the voice I recognize immediately who it is.

"Elsa?"

"_Please, I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you,_

_Just let me in._

_We only have each other,_

_It's just you and me._

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

It was Anna. I felt her start to lean against the outside of our door and sit down. I sobbed silently and I could tell she was too.

**Anna's POV (starting where it say's **_**A month later Elsa's POV)**_

I was in the study room finishing up the song _Do you wanna build a snowman_. It was after the funeral and Elsa didn't want to go. When mom and dad… died I started working on that song and I finally worked out an ending. It's a really sad ending though. I decided to walk to Elsa's door and sing the ending to her. Right now I was wearing black earmuffs with gray streaks in them, a black jacket with gray lines and green swirls through it, a gray dress with back lines, and black pointy heels. Heels weren't really my thing but it was my parent's funeral. I had my hair in its two braids like always. It was cold outside today so I was wearing winter clothing. Once I was at Elsa's room I knocked softly on her door.

*insert the ending of _Do you want to build a snowman*_

I leaned against the door slowly moving down to sit on the ground. Then I frowned and sobbed quietly. I wasn't crying for my parents though, I was crying for Elsa. I know she will be in her room for a long time.

**November Elsa's POV (btw this chapter started off in August)**

I'm still in my room. Nothing big has changed. But something big is about to change, really big. I court decided to send Anna and I to live with our cousin, Rapunzel. She lives in a different state! Plus we would go to public high school! I can't do this! Not only am I going to live with someone else, but also I'm going to public high school! Anna is squealing with delight and the most excited, happy person on earth. Meanwhile I'm nervous, angry, and above all, scared. I've never been to public school, and I never even met anyone even near my age other than Anna. Same with Anna! We are going to Corona, Pennsylvania but the school we are going to is in Burgess. Our house is about half an hour away from our school. It's winter now and we leave in a week. I'm sitting here packing up. Rapunzel was kidnapped when she was a baby and I never met her before. She just returned lately cause an orphan her age found her in the woods and saved her. In return for saving Rapunzel, they adopted him. I think Rapunzel said they are dating or something on the phone. She's my age. Anna and I will go there by car and be there in a couple days. I'm just so scared. I'm literally shivering at the thought of going to public school. I will be in 12th grade and Anna will be in 9th. I hope this change doesn't go too bad or mark my words, I will run away.

**Wow, this was a really long chapter. About 3 times as much as I usually do. It took me like 2 or 3 days to write this. I decided to start writing the exact time I finished each chapter so this chapter was finished at 8:07 pm. Hope you liked it! I will read over it and I will tell you if I edit it. I have to go BYE!**

**Question:**

**What would you do if you were Elsa when she found out her ****parents were dead?**


	4. Chapter 4 Elsa and Anna's POV

**12/23/14**

**I am SOOOOOO SORRY! I was so busy lately it's not even funny. I had over 5 tests last week and the week before that I had like 4 tests I think? Idk but it was a lot. I'm on winter break now so that's good. Winter break started after Friday but my Grandma has been dragging me off the computer. Lots of family drama happening too. Plus its almost Christmas and my birthday was on DECEMBER 19th! YEAH HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ;D So anyways… I decided to write tonight cause my dad is coming tomorrow and I might not have enough time because of that. I hope I finish writing tonight but I might not have enough time. So enough of me babbling on about junk you don't care about… Lets get to writing. OH! I edited A LOT! I changed the ages and stuff so if I were you I would like, scan through the last chapters. ALL OF THEM! Especially the 3****rd**** chapter. So yeah… sorry but I could not resist. Anyways… sorry for the long authors note. I'm gonna start writing now, enjoy! (Time jump is only about a week) **

**Chapter 4 Elsa's POV**

We are leaving today. WE ARE LEAVING TODAY! I can't believe we are LEAVING TODAY! Anna is running around the mansion doing who knows while I am in a room looking out the window scared to death. I walked over to a picture of my dad on the wall. I took off my new gloves. They are teal gloves. They were very expensive. I set my gloves on the table. I continued starring at my dads picture hoping he could just come out of it and fix all of this. But he stayed where he was, in the picture. I put my gloves back on. Right now I was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck, a teal sleeveless dress over it that stopped at my knees, a thin purple jacket with blue buttons, my gloves, teal socks, and black flats. My hair was in a bun. If you looked really closely you could see there was a braid in it too. It's cold out today so that's why I wore winter clothes. I opened the doors and there were all of our servants in two lines down the hallway. They were waiting for my signal to leave. We had everything packed and were leaving today. To be more specific, now.

"We are ready to leave." I said strictly.

"Yes mam." One of the male servants replied.

I made my way down the stairs. Once I was on the first floor I hesitantly put my hand on the doorknob.

_Just open it Elsa. No! You don't know what's on the other side of those doors. But I have to go. I have to find Anna. I wander what it looks like outside now. I haven't been outside for like what… 10 years? Same for Anna. Oh… I hope she's not doing anything too crazy right now. She has never been outside for 10 YEARS! Well… she did go outside on our parent's funeral. But this is different. She was sad on that day even though she went outside. IT WAS OUR PARENTS FUNERAL! Of course she was sad. But today she is happy. I mean I want her to be happy but not for these reasons. She has been dying to go outside her whole life. Well… since she was 5. Oh gosh, JUST OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY! _

I cautiously opened the door. Everything was green; the trees, grass, and bushes. All the leaves were raked in piles. The sky was a bluish-gray and the air was a little foggy. It was cold but I like the cold… no, I love the cold. The only reason why I wear so much clothing is to fit in. Looking around I found Anna near the gate, listening to a song on her phone. She was… opening them! I was about to run to her but then I thought.

_We are leaving anyways! Why does it matter anymore? It doesn't. So I should just leave her be. Let her do what she wants. She's free now. Our parents are dead and we are about to move to a different state and go to public school. Let her do what she wants._

With that, I turned around and went back inside. But then I thought even more.

_No you dummy! I have to tell her we are leaving. Like now! We need to get our suitcases and go! _

I turned back around to get her but what I saw were the gates open and Anna gone. How could she leave so fast! I sighed and decided to get our suitcases. She can't be gone long, right? Surely she will have the sense to be back on time. I walked up the stairs and went to our room. I grabbed me and Anna's suitcases. Both of our suitcases were yellow with blue dots. Mine was bigger though. I came out of our room and found a servant there taking our suitcases. I walked down the stairs, the servant right behind me. Once I was down, all the people that work in the mansion stood in lines around the front door. I walked down as proper as I could. Then once I was at the front door one of the servants opened the door for me. I walked outside and through the gates to see my brand new car. Well… it would be mine once I got a drivers license but I don't plan on getting one for a while. Today one of our servants will drive us there. The car was a white jaguar, brand new. I walked near the car, ready to get in the back seat. All the servants followed me outside the gates. They all circled around the car. The person who was carrying our suitcases put them in the trunk and the driver opened the door for me. I was about to go in but then a thought went through my mind. Anna!

"Anna's not here, we need to wait."

"Yes mam." The driver replied.

He closed the door and I stood there waiting for her. Where is she!

**Anna's POV (starting for the beginning of the chapter)**

"WERE MOVING TODAY!" I said out loud rushing out of my room. As I said it I spun around one of our servants. She almost dropped a dish of hers. I didn't care though.

I'm moving for the first time ever. Right now I'm wearing a black tank top, green striped leggings, black flats, white socks, a black necklace with a gold circle at the end, and I had my hair in a bun with a braid headband. It's winter but I don't care, I want to wear a tank top. I went on my phone (yes MY phone) and went on Pandora. I don't know anyone so I don't have any phone numbers… yet. Elsa doesn't have a phone though, she said she wont have to call or text people. She said the only electronic she needs is her new white iPod touch. The phone I have is a BIG black lg. I got it… before my parents… you know. As much as I can grieve about my parents… I'd rather not. This is supposed to be one of my happiest days of my life. I AM MOVING! So… I just feel like listening to music right now. It might help me chill. When I get REALLY excited like this I do REALLY embarrassing things, and I don't want to do anything embarrassing on the first day I leave the mansion in 10 years. Well… not including my parent's funeral. Usually music helps with that so that's why I am so attached to it. Maybe now since Elsa has to leave her room now we can go back to music class together. Just maybe… Oh! And we can be in a chorus with other people! I can't wait till we go to public school! I don't really like school cause it's boring but with other students it will be the best. So what music should I listen to? Believe it or not… I like that old music. That's a lie… I love that old music! You know… that music that's old but not like classical… its like up-beat and jumpy, happy music if that makes sense. And it was made in the olden days. Right now I'm by the window in the hall scrolling through songs when one catches my attention. Its called _For the First Time in Forever. _That title right there SO explains my situation. I mean… everything that's happening right now is happening for the first time in forever. I hastily clicked on it. I didn't have my headphones cause they were already packed. They are hot pink beats headphones with white on the inside. The headphones Elsa have are blue well… not headphones… but earphones. Anyways… I get so deep it thought sometimes… the song is now playing and may I say it's an AMAZING song.

"_The window is open so's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?" _I was running down the halls now.

"_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates" _NowI'm running down the stairs.

"_There'll be actual real live people" _I'm down the stairs.

"_It'll be totally strange" _I went to a window taking in its view.

"_But wow am I so ready for this change_

'_Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night" _I went to the front doors and when I opened them I was too excited to observe the outside world. Instead I ran to the backyard.

"_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone" _I started twirling around this big tree that I saw.

"_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone" _Now I was heading back inside. Once I was in I went to the living room and sat on the couch, just listening to the music.

"_Tonight imagine me gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace_

_I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far" _I got up now and went to the room with a bunch of pictures. Growing up, this was my favorite room. It reminds me of mom.

"_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic there'll be fun" _I went and sat down on a bench that was in here.

"_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance" _I got up and started heading outside.

"_Don't let them in don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

_But it's only for today_

_It's only for today" _By now I was at the front doors.

"_It's agony to wait_

_It's agony to wait" _Now I was running out the doors.

"_Tell the guards to open up the gate_

_The gate" _I stopped once I was in front of the gates. The music continued playing as I reached my hands out to open the gates.

"_For the first time in forever" _I saw a silver jaguar and guessed that was the car we would be driving.I was outside now running out to the town. I've never been in our town since the accident Elsa and I had 10 years ago. I was leaving now and I was determined to see it one last time. Past the car, I saw a bridge leading to a road and sidewalk. There were a bunch of houses surrounding our mansion and I could make out a dock behind that road.

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of" _I was crossing the bridge now.

"_A chance to change my lonely world_

_A chance to find true love_

_I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today_

'_Cause for the first time in forever" _I was across the bridge now and there were LOTS of people.

"_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way!" _I went on the dock now.

The music stopped playing so I guess the song was over. I pulled my phone out and checked the time. Holy chocolate! It was 1:09 we leave at 1. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and ran back to the mansion.

Once I was there, I saw all our servants around our car and Elsa waiting for me impatiently. When she saw me she first looked relived, then angry. Then seeing we were in public she pulled on a straight face.

"Where have you been?" She asked coldly.

"Around town." I replied.

"We've been waiting for you." She said growing slightly angrier.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see our town one last, and first time." I said. Her face softened at that.

"Fine." She said and then she turned to the driver.

"We are ready to leave now." She said.

"Yes mam." The driver said.

He opened the door for us and we got in. Elsa slumped down and relaxed for a second. Then remembering we were in public she straightened her back.

"You don't need to do that, Elsa, it will be a long ride." I said.

"Anna, you worry about you, and I will worry about myself." She said, but she seemed to consider what I said and relaxed just a little.

I knew I would want to listen to music but then I thought for a moment.

_Wait a sec. I need my headphones if I want to listen to music! And I will not survive this ride without music. My headphones are in my suitcase, I need to get them._

Before we left I rolled my window down.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Yes ma'am?" A servant asks.

"I need to get something from by suitcase really quick before we leave." I said

"Yes mam." She replies.

Seriously! All they say is 'yes mam'. Whatever, I just need to get my headphones. I hoped out of the car to get my suitcase. One of the servants was gonna open the door for me but I was too quick. When I was out they opened the trunk and I bent down to open the suitcase in the trunk. To my luck, when I opened it the first thing I saw were my headphones. I quickly grabbed them and closed my suitcase.

"Got it!" I yelled.

The servants nodded they're heads as I went in the car. A servant opened the door for me this time. I went in and completely relaxed. I closed my eyes for a second and sighed, then turned to Elsa to see what she was doing. She was sitting normal, not slouched but not perfectly proper either. She had her eyes set on the window and I could tell she was deep in thought. I decided to get my phone out and listen to songs. I got my phone from my pocket and plugged in my headphones. I put my headphones on and then went on Pandora. This is gonna take like a day to get there.

**I am SOOO SORRY! The date is 12/31/14 and it is 12:11 am. Dad came over like a couple days ago and Christmas happened. I was so busy and I almost moved… long story. Family drama basically. And then my mom was not here so we were like chatting a lot on Facebook. Same thing with my long distance friends. I am going where I am from and where my long distant friends live this coming up Friday (its Wednesday) for that day cause my dad needs to get his drivers license (again) in that state, we will only be there for a couple hours, and I'm not seeing my friends or anything and my Granny (who I live with) is driving us. I don't have to go, but I want to. I miss that place. *****sigh***** Winter break will be over soon (I am going to school again this coming up Monday). **** Also, this was a long chapter. Not as long as the last one. The last one was like x3 as I usually do. This one is like x2 as I usually do. (I usually do around 1500 words per chapter) So… yeah, I am SO SORRY! Forgive me? I have been so busy, not just with family but reading (on fanfic). Anyways… it's late, BYE!**

**Question:**

**What would you do if you were Elsa when you saw Anna opening the gate?**


End file.
